Sesshomaru's Confession
by SurgeDarkness
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed and Sesshoumaru has decided its time to go and settle things with his little brother. He also decides to ploclaim his love to a special someone while he is there. Who is this special someone? Read and find out.
1. Lets bury the hatchet li'l bro

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything of the characters in the show. .   
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Discription: Sesshomaru has a little confession to make to his little Brother.  
  
Chapter: Lets bury the hatchet li'l bro  
  
A white haired demon was walking in the woods. His left hand being held by a small girl, and a green servent demon stood on the right carrying his ever present staff.   
  
"Jaken," the demon said clearly and calmly. He turned so his golden eyes would look into the servents complete so no arguements would be made.   
  
"Yes, master Sesshomaru?" he asked gleefully.   
  
"I need you no longer. You are to leave at once. Never return." Sesshomaru replied. He closed his eyes and looked down at the little girl.   
  
A pout crossed the young girls features. "Goodbye, Jaken.." she said sadly.   
  
Being obedient to his master Jaken did as he was told.He walked off into the woods, turned and sighed. He smiled sadly to the young girl knowing she had won Master Sesshomaru then he left, never to be seen again.   
  
  
  
At that Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl by his side,"Rin."  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru still with a small pout,"Yes?"  
  
"I would now like to offically consider you my daughter. I am your father and the only one you will ever need to depend on." Sesshomaru smiled warmly.   
  
Rin was happy with this arrangement and jumped into Sesshomaru's arm with a wide smile on her face. "Does this mean you'll never never leave me, ever?"  
  
"Never, Rin."  
  
"Yea! Sesshomaru is with me forever!!" She gave the demon a hug. She looked into his eyes, "You'll never tell me to leave, will you?"   
  
  
  
"Never, Rin. You are with me forever. Never to leave."   
  
Sesshomaru set Rin on the ground and she happily skipped over to his left side and held his hand.   
  
"Now we are going to see my brother." he stated simply.   
  
"Why? You aren't going to fight again are you?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"You will see, Rin."  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru walked though the woods until he got to a clearing where a group of friends were meeting. He hoped that one day he would be considered a friend to this group and be able to sit in front of the fire and laugh together about the days events or even talk about up coming problems. But, as for now, he would settle for not being an enemy  
  
  
  
The group he was watching consisted of a white haired hanyou wearing a red kimono of cloth from a Fire Rat who was just sitting with his back against a rock staring colding at another member of the group, a black haired girl in a green school girl uniform and on her lap a young fox demon who's nibling on a cookie, a black haired man in a purple monk outfit who was laughing pretty hardily, and a black haired girl with a giant boomerang who was also laughing. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree ever so slightly to listen in on the current converstation.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, " started the fox, "If the Shikon no Tama is complete why do you bother coming here every weekend? Don't you have exams?"  
  
The girl in the school uniform laughed, "Oh, Shippo. I don't always have exams and besides I come here to visit Inu- I mean all of you. I'd miss you all too much if I didn't."  
  
"Aye, and now that Naraku has been defeated we are just all friends now." the monk added.  
  
"Bah, you dream, Miroku. We were just together to find the Shikon no Tama." stated the hanyou.  
  
"And you too wanted to defeated Naraku, and during it all we bonded." stated the young woman with the boomerang.  
  
"Quite right, Sango." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
The hanyou merely gave them all the cold stare.   
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, "Stay here and don't move unless you need to." Rin nodded in responce.   
  
He walked toward this group, specifically to the hanyou," Brother, I would like to talk with you."  
  
The hanyou looked up at him and drew the Tersusaigahis at the site of him.   
  
"I got nothing to say to you, Sesshomaru," he stated.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't understand. I would like to bury the hatchet." Sesshomaru spoke with the upmost honesty.  
  
"NOT IN MY HEAD!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and chuckled. After taking a sip of tea she said, "Inuyasha, you don't understand what he was saying."  
  
"What don't I understand, Kagome? He was threatening me!" Inuyasha stated irritably.  
  
"No," replied Kagome," He was saying that he wants to stop fighting."  
  
"You do?" Inuyasha asked his brother quite shocked. The rivalery between the two had gone on for as long as Inuyasha could remember.  
  
"Yes, I do." His elder brother stated, while giving a brief smile of happiness.  
  
"Ok then. I don't need more enemies so I agree. But that does not mean that we are going the be buddy-buddy or anything," said Inuyasha fist raised in the air.  
  
"I expected that. But I also have something else to tell you." Sesshomaru lowered his head.  
  
"And what is it?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Well, I am gay." Sesshomaru stated rather sheepishly.  
  
At the sound of this Kagome hit the ground with fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey! What is so funny and what does gay mean any way," asked Inuyasha who was clueless.  
  
"Well," said Kagome, trying to hold back laughter,"it means that Sesshomaru likes to be more than friends with guys."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Inuyasha asked again become angry.   
  
"Well to put it nicely," said Kagome," He acts toward men as Miroku would act toward women."  
  
A gasp was heard from everyone and their mouths were open. They all looked as if they were about to pass out, except for Inuyasha... whom did pass out.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyashas side and began to try and make him wake up. When he did finally wake he could see that worry filled her eyes.   
  
  
  
So he gathered as much sympathy as he could manage and said," I will be okay."  
  
She looked him with those same soft brown eyes and said," How dare you worry me like that!?"  
  
"Um, Kagome. I'm sorry?" Fear now filled his eyes as he gulped hard.  
  
"Just to go and pass out like that! You know I bet you faked that just so you could get my sympathy! Well it won't work this time buster I am not falling for it!" Inuyasha saw that the softness in her eyes had sence been replaced by a fire of anger  
  
  
  
"Kagome you don't understand," Inuyasha tried to reason. He looked into her eyes to see the fire had been exstingished by tears.  
  
"How dare you play on my feelings you heartless hanyou," she sobbed,"You don't care about me at all."  
  
"Kagome please stop crying," he pleaded there was nothing more he hated seeing then someone crying.. especially Kagome.   
  
"So, you do care about me," her voice lifted as hope filled her eyes.  
  
"I... um... what I mean to say was....," Inuyasha stammered as his face turned red.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, what do you mean to say?" Miroku intrigued.  
  
"Shut up and mind your own business, Miroku!" Screamed the hanyou in a fit of rage.  
  
  
  
Sango was rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
"What so funny, Sango?" asked Inuyasha with his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Nothing at all.." Sango managed out before laughing once more.  
  
"I have something else to say," said Sesshomaru in an attempt to draw the attention away from Inuyasha so he could at least save some of his pride."Well actually It is something to ask."  
  
Sesshomaru knelt before Miroku and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Once again Inuyasha was on the ground and out cold. And this time, Sango joined him. 


	2. Miroku's Decision

Sesshomaru's Confession  
  
Disclaimer: Fair warning I have a evil sense of humor and I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Chapter Two: Miroku's Decision  
  
Miroku just stood there with his mouth wide open. He could not believe his ears, one of his enemies had just proposed marriage to him and worst yet he was a guy. This had to be the nastiest thing he had ever experienced, and for him being who he is that is saying something. But if he worked this the right way, he could have a lot of fun with this.   
  
"Alright," Miroku said," I will marry you Sesshomaru."  
  
Sango, who had just woken up, heart broke. Her face crumbled... she couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, "I'll return for you soon, my Miroku." He turned and walked back into the woods to find Rin and camp for the night.  
  
  
  
Gathering all the strength she could muster, Sango stood. "I will leave, Miroku. You can be with the man you love without my interferrance." she said. With a quick turn, she ran off into the woods crying. To her surprise, Miroku had followed. He had a very concerned look on his face, as if he was about to collaspe from sadness as well.   
  
Miroku caught up with her and grabbed her hand "You don't understand Sango, I love you." His voice had sympathy coated in sadness.   
  
"Then why are you marring Sesshomaru you queer?!" Sango snapped.   
  
  
  
"You don't understand I am only doing this as a joke. I would never marry another man, especially not Sesshomaru." replied Miroku smiling.   
  
"You mean that you are only playing?"she asked quite taken back at this answer.  
  
"Yes, you see this is my way of getting revenge for all of the things that he has done to us," he ansrewed smiling as if he had created a genius plan.   
  
"So, you don't want to marry him?" Her voice filled with happiness that was unsubdued.   
  
"You know that the only person I want to marry is you, Sango," Miroku replied as he took Sango by the hands.  
  
Sango was so happy at this answer that she threw her arms around him in a big hug. However, Miroku's hands that were wrapped around her waist and back all of a sudden started going down and down and down only to grab her butt.  
  
Sango's eyes snapped open instantly. She stepped back and slapped him straight across the face.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE HUG!! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING A NICE GUY, MIROKU!!" Sango yelled as she held her fist up threateningly. Sango turned, then faced Miroku again. She slapped him once more and stomped off through the other side of the woods.   
  
  
  
Well, Miroku thought, at least they will think she is angry about my decision.   
  
______________________  
  
Back in the wood clearing, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about the descision that had just been made by Miroku.  
  
"Why do you think that he made that decision?" asked Kagome curious. She had been sure that Sango and Miroku were lovers.   
  
"Well," answered Inuyasha, "I always thought that Miroku was a little bit weird."  
  
"Yea, but he was always that way toward women," Kagome returned as she sipped her tea. She looked over into the woods to she Sesshomaru there. Must be waiting for Miroku she thought.  
  
  
  
"Yea well, at least now I... I mean you don't have to worry about him trying to touch you again." Inuyasha answered quickly.   
  
"What was that you almost said there Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes aloowing a small smirk cross her features.   
  
"Nothing," he lied and quickly added, "I am going to go talk to my brother."   
  
The hanyou then stood and walked over to where his brother Sesshomaru and Rin waited for Miroku.  
  
"So, you want peace between us and you're gay?" Inuyasha asked simply.   
  
"Yes," Sesshomaru answered " Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it is just weird thats all, but if you are willing to stop fighting I will accept the offer."  
  
"Good. I hope that one day we will settle all our differences and become ..."  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha cut him off hotly, "Don't get all friendly with me I said I accept the offer, not you!"  
  
  
  
"Fine, I will accept that," replied his brother while trying to hide the hurt inside of him. After finally getting to know his little brother it was hard to know that family could not be depended upon.   
  
"Okay then. Finally, we agree on something." Inuyasha said, his voice once again filled with sarcasm. He turned and walked back to were Kagome was.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down on the rock he was leaning on earlier, Sango came storming out of the woods.  
  
"She must have taken that pretty hard," Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, well if she is here that must mean that Miroku is not far behind," Replied Inuyasha.  
  
Sure enough not long after that Miroku came walking out of the woods. Everyone watched as Miroku walked over to were Sesshomaru stood.  
  
"She just does not understand," said Miroku.  
  
"Well we can not expect her to just yet," replied Sesshomaru. He took Miroku by the hand and said,"How about we go on a nice walk, I will introduce you to Rin, and we can get to know each other better."  
  
" Umm... Sure.. I guess," he replied. As he left with Sesshomaru he gave Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo a pleading look as if he was wanting help.  
  
"What was that about," Inuyasha asked Kagome regarding the look gave to them by Miroku.  
  
"I am not sure," She replied,"but I think I my have an Idea."  
  
A/N: I would like to thank RowenHashiba as my story adviser and would like to ask that you please check out her stories. 


	3. The Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. unforuntently...   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Discription: Sesshoumaru has a little confession to make to his little Brother.  
  
Chapter: The Walk  
  
Miroku walked along-side Sesshomoru, hand in hand. ' Now how did I get into this again? Oh yea.. My own damn sense of humor. I'm going to have some serious nightmares over this one.' Miroku thought.  
  
"I have been enchanted with you sence the first time I saw you Miroku." Sesshomaru said, a thoughtful look upon his face.  
  
"Why, thank you, Sesshomaru." Miroku replied sweat dropping. This was getting to sick even for him.. and thats saying something.   
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Sesshomoru asked curiously. He looked into Miroku's eyes lovingly. Miroku swallowed. Being this close to another man, in this sort of way, made the bile rise in his throat.   
  
"I'm just kind of shy thats all!" Miroku lied, the last day he was shy was the day he had been born and most girls, to thier misery, had learned that. Smiling he just waved his hand passively.   
  
"I understand." Sesshomoru smiled, "Shall we go to my camp site for a moment? You must meet Rin."  
  
"Um... Ok." Miroku shrugged. Meeting the young girl shouldn't be too bad.   
  
They walked toward the campsite. The fire was still burning where the make-shift camp was set up. They had barely made it around the last tree when Rin popped out and yelled,"Sesshomaru!" She promptly ran over and jumped up to give him a big hug.  
  
"Rin." Sesshomaru said gently,"I would like you to meet your new guardian. His name is Miroku."  
  
The young girl turned toward Miroku as Sesshomaru was speaking.Upon hearing the name she yelled, "Miroku!" Then jumped and gave him a big hug as well.   
  
"So, are you going to stay with Sesshomaru and me forever?" Her eyes getting big with stars popping with in them.  
  
"Yes." Miroku said, smiling.  
  
"Yay! Miroku will be with me and Sesshomaru forever!" She said as she jumped up and down happily.  
  
The only thing that Miroku could do was smile at Rin's reaction. It was great to see how happy this small little family was.  
  
After a short meal with Rin, Miroku went on another walk, rather begrudingly, with Sesshomaru.   
  
"So, when do you think we should get married, Miroku?" Sesshomoru asked trying his hardest to hide the happiness in his voice.  
  
"Umm.. As soon as possible." Miroku said trying to sound excited.   
  
"I see you are anxious." Sesshomaru smirking in a way that Miroku only smirked toward woman.   
  
' What in god's name have I gotten myself into this time?!' He thought as he plasted a grin on his face. "Yes, I am." Miroku said , then thought to himself, ' Ancsious to get this over with and to get away from you'.  
  
"Well its getting late. You must get your rest and I must get mine." Sesshomoru stated as he pulled Miroku closer for a goodnight kiss. .  
  
Miroku got as far away as Sesshomaru would let him as fast as his legs would carry him. Miroku leaned against a tree hiding the fear inside of him. ' And that reminds me too much of a dream with Kikyo.. I ain't gonna relive that horrible experience...' Miroku shuddered at the very thought of his old nightmare.   
  
Sesshomoru looked at him with concern in his face, his golden eyes filled with worry."What's wrong, my love?"  
  
Miroku had to think fast,"I just thought it would be nice to wait for our wedding day to have our first kiss!" Miroku lied, any kind of kiss from Sesshomoru would be a nightmare. And lord knows he has enough of them.   
  
"I understand." Sesshomoru said his worry leaving, replaced by happiness,"You are shy after all. See you tomorrow." He turned and went to his camp site, after blowing Miroku a kiss.  
  
Miroku leaned on the tree, and allowed himself to sink to the ground breathing heavily from his "close encounter" with the alien spieces. ' I really need Sango right now. I really need to see her bright smile, beautiful eyes...' Miroku stopped his thoughts from going any further. They usually involved him following her to the hotsprings to confirm his beliefs only to be smacked a million times or be the worlds largest boomarang target. Standing up, he brushed himself off and went back to his campsite where Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
"Whats the matter you guys?" Miroku asked rather curiously.   
  
"We want to know why you chose Sesshomaru over Sango!" Kagome said hotly.  
  
"I don't think that is any of you business." Miroku replied a little bit too calmly.   
  
"So let me get this straight. All this time that you've been hitting on and feeling up Kagome....and Sango," Both noticed the pause but Inuyasha kept going to cover it up," And you have been gay?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku said simply as he headed for the tent that he shared with Shippo.  
  
"You know, you don't make sense, houshi." Inuyasha said massaging his temples. It had been a long day.   
  
Miroku ignored Inuyasha's comment and went into the tent. Laying down he knew that if he went to sleep he was going to be pleaged by nightmares.   
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha,"Is it just me or does he not seem to be himself?"  
  
"That was wierd..." Inuyashe said, completely ignoring Kagome's question as he stared into the fire.   
  
"But he was right at one point," Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"Whats that?" Inuyasha asked suprised the houshi had made a point.   
  
"Its getting late and I should go to bed." Kagome smiled,"One thing first." She walked over and gave Inuyasha a big hug. "Thank you for worring about me and for wanting to protect me from how Miroku used to act," she said and with that she went to bed, leaving a rather red hanyou to bake on the recent events. Upon reaching her tent she and Sango shared, she found Sango sitting on her sleeping bag brushing her hair happy as a song bird.   
  
"Hey, Sango." Kagome said, her eyebrow cocking in curiosity.   
  
"Hello, Kagome." replied Sango happily.   
  
"Um Sango? I thought that you would be sad after what happened today. But your happy. Whats going on?" Kagome asked, her voice full of suspiscion  
  
"Well you know how Miroku said he will marry Sesshomaru?" Sango asked rather happily.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well it is all a plan to get revenge on Sesshomaru for everything that he has done to us. Miroku doesn't plan to marry him at all."  
  
She said continuing to brush her hair with pure happiness surrounding her.   
  
"Thats awful!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Yea I know." replied Sango innocently,"But there is nothing we can do. And please don't tell Inuyasha. Know one is supposed know."  
  
Kagome agreed and laid down on her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, but all she could think about is how this could break Sesshomaru's heart... but more importantly how it could ruin Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's new found relationship. 


End file.
